blame it on komui
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: tyki mikk was sent to kidnap komui when he ends up staying there until he fixes what he did. now all the guys want tyki mikk. why? because komui needs to learn not to throw potions. will be rated M for later chapters not for the first few.TEMP HIATUS.
1. gender swapped

I do not own dgray man.

Tyki just walked through the wall of the black order HQ he was targeting the chief .he slipped silently down the hallway and into the man's office.

Something hit him over the head and he felt a liquid drip down over him. He hit the ground moments later, passed out.

When his eyes opened the most unimaginable sight greeted his target stood over him trying hard not to laugh.

"what is so funny?"he asked then he noticed his voice sounded like a womans."what did you do to me?" he yelled, as lavi walked in and saw tyki. he smirked.

"who's the pretty lady komui?" lavi purred then angry golden eyes and long purple hair met him.

"t-tyki mikk?"lavi yelled, and he turned away, then turned back to them."strike!" he laughed then tyki tried to hit him.

Komui grabbed the gender swapped tyki."no no no no no no no no no!" komui chuckled then grabbed tyki by her long hair.

"this cant be happening omg why? Im gonna kill you komui…"tyki growled and began to choke the superviser.

Lenalee ran in and noticed the woman choking her brother."ummm komui….is that a noah?"she released komui and turned to lenalee.

"look at what he did to me!"tyki stomped, throwing a fit over what the superviser had done. allen walked in and a blush covered his cheeks, the top five buttons on tyki's shirt had popped open during her struggle with komui and revealed a large chest that wasnt there before.

"walker…you see why I hate you exorsicsts and your science nerds now?look what he did to me! Im a woman! He had better fix this because I will not return to the noah looking like this! Who knows what those dirty minded monsters would say to me!" tyki whined.

"tyki…whoa….komui you better fix this….i will watch after hi- I mean her while you work on the antidote for this…lenalee go ask klaud for assistance…tyki-chan needs clothes…" allen said laughing at tyki's pedicament while trying not to stare at his new and extremely obvious chest.

"right away! I don't wish to die by the hands of a woman!" komui yelled and allen lead tyki to the lunch room, trying not to look at the pretty woman beside him because this was just awkward. tyki used to be a dude for heavens sake.

When allen and tyki stepped through the doors wolf whistles filled the room and tyki huffed."that man had better fix this.."tyki growled.

Allen blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously."you miht end up stuck like this forever you know that right. He might not be able to find something to fix this..gomen ne" allen said ignoring the annoyed glare of the woman.

"if he doesn't find a way to fix this, because this just feels extremely awkward, I will murder him.. "tyki said, and allen tried not to laugh.

"just wait… the guys around here love seeing a new girl…and that's only because of the fact that there arent many girls around here anyways" allen said and tyki sank into his seat."oh my…" she muttered, trying to supress her feelings of dire helplessness.


	2. kanda

I don't own d gray-man, katsura hoshino does.

**Kanda …..**

Tyki sighed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She turned around to see Kanda standing in her doorway.

"Hello kanda…what do you need?" she asked, still bitter about the fact she had been turned into a girl by the very person she was sent to kill.

"Would you like to train with me? I can't tolerate anyone else enough to train with them." Kanda said and Tyki nodded.

"Alright… but just because I'm a girl now doesn't change the fact I can still kill you. I will not hold back so I don't plan on you holding back either. " she smiled and kanda turned away.

"Then hurry. I won't wait around for you forever." Kanda said and walked out of tyki's room. Tyki changed into a pair of tight black sweats and a tight black tank top to match once kanda had left.

She sighed and made her way to the training room and she saw kanda pull mugen and run at her. She formed her tease blade and knocked him away with it.

He kept running at her and she knocked him back then jumped at him and kneed him in the back, knocking him to the ground face first.

She grinned and tapped him on the head triumphantly. "Got you!" she laughed and lavi walked in and began to laugh.

"Hehehe! Yuu got his butt whooped by tyki-chan ooooh! What is this? Yuu-Chan is blushing?" lavi laughed and Tyki peered over kanda's head to see if he was really blushing.

She sighed when she saw he was. "not another one…." She sighed then stood up and helped kanda up. Kanda nodded to her then ran at lavi, mugen drawn.

"Baka usagi!" he growled and lavi paled. "I'm going to slice you to bits. Moyashi tell jeryy we are having rabbit tonight." Kanda added seeing Allen walk into the room looking for Tyki.

Allen nodded and grabbed tyki's hand. They had to get out of that room and fast, lavi was about to die. Lavi had just made a big mistake. He had just called kanda Yuu, twice and busted him out for blushing and had just laughed at kanda for losing to Tyki as a girl.

Lavi's screams of agony were all the heard as they walked down the hall and into the cafeteria,"Hello Allen-kun. Tyki-chan." Jeryy greeted when they walked up to him.

"Yo. Jeryy. Can I get some soba tempura please?" Tyki asked before Allen got the chance to say anything." Of course tyki-chan! And what about you Allen-kun?" jeryy asked.

"The usual." Allen said and jeryy nodded after handing Tyki her soba tempura. She walked over and sat at an empty table, which instantly filled with finders once she sat there.

Annoyance appeared on her features. She grit her teeth at the many males around her. Kanda walked in and told them to leave.

"Thank you pretty boy." She said eating her soba in peace now. She smiled at him politely and he turned away. She could plainly see the pale pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Why is every guy here interested in me now that I'm a girl? I swear... the only two that aren't are Allen and the annoyance that did this to me..." she growled.

"I wouldn't trust the Moyashi." Kanda muttered. Tyki looked at him, noodles hanging out of her mouth slightly.

She wrapped her tongue around the noodles and pulled them into her mouth and shrugged. She swallowed the noodles and looked at him.

"I wouldn't be interested in the shonen anyways…he isn't my type and he's way too young." Tyki said and took a sip of her soda.

Kanda leaned on the table slightly. " What about me? What do you think of me?" kanda asked and Tyki smirked.

"Not a chance pretty boy. You aren't my type either." She said and kanda sighed and leaned back in his seat. Tyki chuckled lightly.

She turned her golden eyes onto the upcoming silver haired male. "Hey Allen… can I have some of your dango?" she asked batting her eyes at him.

Allen blushed innocently, not knowing what to do. He nodded and handed her a plate of dango and she smiled at him and he blushed more.

"Thank you Allen-kun." She said and Allen smiled at her. Kanda glared at with jealousy radiating off of him in waves.

He stood up and walked away, motioning for Tyki to follow him outside. "Allen I will be back in a little bit ok?" Tyki said and picked up her plate of dango and followed kanda out into the hallway.

Kanda stood by the wall and looked at her. "so what exactly is your'type'?" he asked and she grinned.

"Well dearest kanda… that is for me to know and for you to find out… but here's a little clue just for you. You aren't my type so guess who is… and tell me when you have the answer." She said with a wink and walked back into the cafeteria and sat by Allen.


End file.
